


Spells

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [103]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This idea won't leave me alone: Ursula has put a spell on Hook that makes his see the thing he misses the most. Emma thought it would be Milah but no one was ready for the emotional breakdown the Captain has when he sees his father. I need David there as well to try to help his mate and MM seeing a different side of Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells

She should have known the peace was too good to last. Just because there had been all of six weeks of silence didn’t mean that it would stay that way. That would be dreaming after all.

But it had been a wonderful few weeks; that much were true. She had found a nice apartment a few blocks away from where her parents lived. While she had enjoyed staying with her family, she would be lying if she said it hadn’t become cramped.

She had also been enjoying her slowly brewing relationship with Killian, as it simmered each day, growing stronger. The aforementioned pirate was sitting beside her at Granny’s as they joined her parents and brother for a late brunch. His arm was around the back of the booth they were sitting at as she leaned into him ever so slightly.

That had been when Leroy ran into the diner, announcing the latest crisis had struck as Gold was breaking the barrier to get back into Storybrooke, and he was joined by three strong female sorcerers.

She hadn’t known it at the time but the three female devils were no other than Maleficent, Cruella, and her childhood nightmare, Ursula.

There was a plot put into place by the combined efforts of her parents, Regina, and even Belle who was furious her husband was returning in such circumstances.

They had decided to split up and each pick one of the villains to target and bring them down. Maleficent for her father who had defeated her once before, joined by her mother, Cruella for Belle, joined by the dwarves. Regina to face Gold, leaving her and Killian to face Ursula together.

The ambush she and her boyfriend had planned was simple; Killian distract the witch while Emma sneak up on her and freeze her with her magic. It was so simple and while she knew she should be wary of things going wrong, they went ahead with it anyways.

But when had their plans ever gone according to plan? It really shouldn’t surprised her that she found herself frozen by magic as she watched Ursula grin widely as she used her magic to choke Killian.

“What ever should I do to you?” she said with a smirk. “Rip out your heart?” she asked, causing Emma to let out a strangled cry. “Much too cliché if you ask me. You see, I like making people suffer deeply, causing them to beg for a merciful death.”

Killian’s eyes widened and Emma felt her heart leap in fear as she worried the fate of the person she had grown to severely care about.

She waved her hand as a flash of black smoke engulfed Killian, dropping him to the ground.

“What did you do to him?” Emma asked as the magic on her held her in place.

“I made him see the person the thing he misses the most, to cause him so much grief and agony,” Ursula said with a cruel smile. She released the spell on Emma as she poofed away.

She felt her heart drop, knowing immediately he was going to see. She knew all about his past with Milah and the pain he had felt for her loss. Hell, he had been driven on a 300 year crusade driven by his need to seek revenge.

“Father?” she heard him whisper, causing her to gasp. She hadn’t seen that coming. She could hear him silently begin to sob as she ran over to him, but he seemed unaware of her presence. She used her magic to poof them back into town so they could deal with the latest development together.

As it turned out, no one else had been that successful either.

“So what do we do?” she asked Regina. “How do we get him to stop seeing his father?”

“He needs to accept the pain and come to terms with it. The reason this spell is so hurtful is because most people generally do not accept their losses, and only once they do can they get over the pain,” Regina said softly.

Killian was currently whimpering slightly, like a young child. She tried to lean over and comfort him, but none of her words were getting through to him.

“Father, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave. I promise, I’ll never be bad again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he sobbed softly.

“Let me try,” her father said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He sat in a chair beside her lover and spoke softly, “Killian, I know what you’re going through. My father left me too when I was a young child. He was a drunk who gambled and cared very little for his own family. He used to go out night after night, and he stayed out later each time. Until one day he stopped coming home. I used to wonder if it was my fault that I never saw him again. That if only I had been a better son that he would have come home. I used to be the best person I could possibly be, the best son, in the hopes he would return. But he never came. Killian, it wasn’t your fault that your father left. The abandonment of a child by their father is never the child’s fault. You deserved better.”

Killian’s sobs came to a slow before finally stopping. She could see the magic lift from his eyes as she cradled her pirate into her chest.

“Emma,” he said in a quiet voice as he came to, “I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry all of you had to see that.”

She shook her head, “Nonsense, Killian. You’re part of our family. You’ve seen me at my lowest points, and you’ve been there for me. I’m always going to be here for you too. We’re in this together.”

He nestled into her softly, and she saw her mother gesture the rest of them out of the diner, leaving her alone with Killian.

“I love you,” she whispered softly. “I’ll always love you, Killian. And love means sticking with each other through all the tough moments.”

He gave her a tender smile, “I love you too,” he whispered into her warmth.

“Move in with me, Killian. I want us to be together for the long haul, and I’m ready for the next step.”

He smiled softly at that, “Of course, Love. I would like that a lot.”

She leaned down and kissed her love softly, They would deal the nuisances in their land another day, but for now she was going to go show her pirate just how much she loved him.


End file.
